


Lance had a very bad day

by ChaoticCocoaBean_LuvzThatFandomTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Impaling?, Injury Recovery, Lance impaled, Langst?, Major Character Injury, Maybe - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Possible Character Death, depends on how I feel, idk how tags work, keith is there, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCocoaBean_LuvzThatFandomTrash/pseuds/ChaoticCocoaBean_LuvzThatFandomTrash
Summary: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SUMMARY I'M SORRY!!!Basically lance was impaled by a galran general after a fight and keef gotta get him out without letting him die. Woo! Sounds good right? Well, idfk. Guess you gotta read it and find out for yourself! Pls comment and leave suggestions. Both for future chapters or how to write cause there's always room for improvement in writing! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Idk what this is. Do I put the summary here too? : /
> 
> Lance is impaled and keff gotta deal with it and make sure he doesn't go ded.
> 
> BOOM!  
> I'm sorry I'm trash, I can't help it. Just read the fic please.

"You're nothing but a lowly human. Just lay down and die." The Galran general's voice rang in his pounding head even after he was left to die.

Lance lifted his head slightly to look up at his stomach. The general had stabbed a spear into his gut and to make matters worse, Kieth's fight in the air was causing the building to cave in. They knew it wasn't structurally sound but Keith had opted to go and fight the drones in the air rather than help Lance on ground. He had unintentionally smashed a drone into the building next to the one Lance was in and it had collapsed on top. Lance had been fighting to protect a young boy who had gotten stuck behind some rubble and was swept into a fight as the alien ran for help. The wound itself wouldn't have looked as bad if it were small. Or if it wasn't bleeding around the spear. "Well fuck." He coughed and put his head back down. The adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins was gone and now he was consumed by overwhelming exaustion. He lifted a hand to the spear and pushed down on his own flesh to apply more pressure, biting back an agonized scream.

He tried to slow his breathing from short, panicked gasps to painful pants as he choked for air. He heard a faint buzz and turned his head limply to the side. A voice came through and he smiled when he recognized it. "Co... Lance... -alk to me... are... okay?"

"Can't hear you over the noise. Something's ringing and my head hurts..." he reached out to pull the helmet closer but inhaled sharply as the movement pulled on the spear. Why was it hurting so bad?

"Lance? Lance! Where are you? Are you okay?" Keith sounded uncharacteristically worried. Lance would have laughed but just the thought of it hurt so he settled on just smiling to himself.

"I'm in a tight spot. You know that building you nocked over?" He heard Keith mumble, "well, I'm in the one it fell on." He heard silence for a moment before a string of curses and something being slammed into something else. Probably Keith's fist into the console in front of him.

"You okay bud? Didn't realize that would cause a temper tantrum, sorry." He heard Keith quiet as he spoke and frowned. Lifting hus head up to look at the spear again he frowned. "H-hey Keith?"

"What is it? What happened?" He had Keith's full attention now.

"I'm bleeding... a lot... and I'm tired. I'm really tired Keith..." he blinked a few times and put his other hand over the wound as well.

"No! Lance, stay with me okay? I'm on my way, don't you dare pass out okay? Promise me you won't pass out."

Lance nodded though Keith obviously couldn't see. "Yeah okay... I promise."

He dropped his head again and rolled it from side to side. What could he do to help himself? His armor was broken and he couldn'treach his helmet. Keith probably called the other paladins and updated them on his side of the situation but Lance hadn't told Keith about his fight or the fact that his wound was caused by a spear that was partially keeping it closed. Maybe if he made enough noise Keith would find him?

He grabbed a rod that stuck out of a pile of rubble and threw it weakly against a beam he could see. It made a loud bang that resonated throughout the entire structure. He felt the vibrations through the floor and tensed when dust fell from the broken roof above him. "No way. No way I did that."

Above where he lay the ceiling was cracking and shifting. "I did do that. Well... shit." He watched helplessly as the rocks shifted more before stopping.

"Lance, you still with me? I heard a noise, was that you?"

"Keith... The building is gonna collapse. I threwa rod at one of the spars that broke and the vibrations caused more rubble to fall from the ceiling."

"So it was you then. You're not buried alive yet, so I think that's a win for you." Lance scoffed. Keith was trying to make jokes while he was helpless and bleeding. Fantastic. "I know you said the roof is caving in but can you make that noise again? I found a possible entrance but I want to make sure it actually leads to where you are."

"Yeah, sure, I'll nock on it like a door so you know I'm here." Lance heard Keith sigh and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, but we all know your plans don't always go smoothly."

"Just do it Lance." Lance mocked Keith silently, not really feeling the pain anymore.

He grabbed a piece of rock from the rubble and threw it at the same spot as the rod. Again the building shuddered, but the cracks in the ceiling spread across like a spider web and a few chunks fell down and crashed to the floor. One of the chonks that had fallen hit the spear that was impaling Lance and forced it through him and into the ground beneath.

He screamed in agony as the spear was forced to tear through his back and now completely pinned him to the ground.

"Lance!? LANCE!!" Keith screamed through the comms but Lance didn't respond. His heart pounded in his ears and dark spots filled his vision as the pain consumed him.  
______________________________________________________   
Keith cursed. Lance wasn't responding at all now and he wasn't sure what to do. "Damn it Lance... why do you always get hurt somehow?"

His comms crackled for a moment and he placed a hand on the side of his helmet. "Lance? Is that you?"

To his disappointment it wasn't Lance but Allura. "Keith? What happened to Lance?"

"I'm not exactly sure but I'm trying to get to him. I'll tell you what I see when I find him okay?" He didn't wait for her reply but above his head the blue lion flew toward the others before they went to the red lion and began towing it to the castle of lions. Had the desperation he felt edged into his words? He didn't have time to think about it.

Without further delay he climbed through the hole he had found in the rubble and gagged. The smell of blood hung in the air like humidity on a rainy summer day. "Way to play it down Lance."

He followed the smell, breathing through his mouth as he got closer and gasped when he saw Lance. His face was pale and sweaty with blood splattered onto his forehead. Trailing his eyes down, keith saw how Lance's chest plate was smashed to pieces and there was blood on- no... there was blood all over Lance. Keith ran forward, dropping to his knees and grabbing Lance's face in his hands. "Allura I found him! He's unconscious and bleeding a lot... it looks like he has a head wound, he may be concussed."

He tapped Lance's cheek lightly and smiled in relief when his eyes fluttered open, even if they were unfocused. "Stay with me Lance, stay with me."

Lance moaned and tried to shift before his breath hitched and he pushed his hands weakly against his stomach. Keith looked down to where Lance's hands were and saw the spear. Oh god, how had he not noticed that? (Cause I forg- *cough cough* Because I said so.)

He grabbed the spear gingerly as Lance yelped in pain and tried to roll him onto his side, not knowing that the spear was also in the ground. He found out when Lance screached and clawed desperately at his back and the ground, which was pooling with blood. Keith let go, which made things worse as Lance fell back into his own blood.

His breathing was labored and came in short gasps desperate for life giving air. His body looked as though he had taken a serious beating and by the galran spear stabbing through his gut it was easy to assume Lance had been fighting a hard opponent.

Lance was no push over, no matter what anyone said. Hell, it took a nearly deadly explosion to put him out of commission and even then, he came out of a coma and was able to fire a shot at the enemy when he had to.

"Hey Lance? Can you hear me?" Keith smiled when Lance gave a slight nod. "I need to pull this spear out of the ground, okay? I'm not going to lie, it'll hurt a lot."

Lance furrowed his brows and frowned. Keith hoped he wasn't about to kill his friend. He grabbed the spear and supported Lance's back with the other hand.

"On three okay? One... two... three!" As he yelled 'three' he yanked the spear, pulling Lance upward with the hand that supported his back to lessen the pull of the part inside his body.

Lance's scream was cut short as he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is still bleeding, Keef is bad at stuff, Lance cries a lil bit and thinks of home. Oh yeah, my boi Lance is also DYING. So yeah, fun chapter. It's a bit short but about the same as chapter 1. This summary also sucks, so you gotta read it cause I'm trash and can’t english. ~(°o°)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this tomorrow, but I was to excited to see what comments I may get. XD
> 
> I'm sorry lol I got excited when I read the two comments from yesterday and saw that people left Kudos
> 
> Also, I think I figured out how this notes thing works so YEET! XD

Keith was panicking. A lot. Lance was out cold and he was bleeding even more now. 

He rolled Lance onto his side and reached  into a small compartment on his armor, pulling out several rolls of gauze along with pads and clips. He looked at the spear and bit his lip. He couldn't dress the wound with the spear being so long. He looked around for something, anything he could use to break the end of the spear and frowned. Nothing that could cut through metal. 

He slumped a bit, trying to think and came up with an idea. The thrusters on his suit should be able to produce enough heat to melt the metal if he fiddled with it. And by fiddle I mean brake. He used his knife to hack at the back of his armor after taking it off and exposed the thrusters. He made sure to point the flame away from Lance's back and turned it on, laughing in triumph and surprise as the neck of the the spear melted. The head of the weapon fell to the ground and Keith cheered.

He moved Lance gently so that he wasn't leaning on the spear end in front of him and did the same thing on that end of the spear. After that he grabbed the gauze and while applying pressure with bandages all around the entry and exit wounds, wrapped it tightly around his friend to help with the bleeding.

"I got you Lance, I got you..." he took a deep breath to calm himself and put his shaky hands on his knees. 

"How do I get us out of here now...?" Looking around, he saw a flat sheet of metal that could be used as a sort of stretcher or sled he could put Lance on. Grabbing it, he gave a good yank and winced as the echo of stuff colapsing sounded behind him. With a sinking feeling of dread, he turned around and looked at the entrance he had come from.  
   
"Great. Juuust great. Good job Keith, go to save a teammate and screw us both. Perfect." He laid the long metal sheet beside Lance and carefully shifted the other male onto it, watching for any pained facial expressions while he was unconscious. 

"I don't know how to do this... um... Lance, this would probably be easier if you woke up." Of course, to Keith's disappointment, Lance did not wake on command. He checked the comms again and frowned. No response. They knew Lance was in bad shape though, so it shouldn't take long. Right?

With a sigh he sat down leaning against a pile of junk and watched Lance. "This is a bad situation..."

"Heh... you're telling me." Keith jumped when Lance spoke and was kneeling at his side in an instant.

"How can I help you? I don't know what to do. Do I need to do anything to make you more comfortable? I'm not good at taking care of people so... I don't know." Lance blinked at Keith as he the raven haired male continued talking.

"Dude... chill." His voice was straining with the effort of hiding his pain, but Lance was a stubborn guy. Keith knew. He figured Lance was trying to lighten the mood but he also knew that Lance would most likely be scared in this situation. Specifically of the 'Impaled and dying' part.

"Lance." The male in question gave him a look at the stern tone.

"What." Apparently even when bleeding out with part of a spear in him he had an attitude. 

"This is serious."

"No kidding. Your point?"

"So you're okay with having metal in your stomach and having lost a lot of blood?"

"Well, it's not exactly... my ideal way to spend some time laying down."

"Lance." Keith clicked his tongue in mild annoyance when the blue paladin rolled his eyes. 

"Lance, you're dying for god sake. Be serious for once!" It came out harsher than he had intended, but he felt it needed to be said. But now Lance was- 

"Oh no... Lance please don't c-" As he started saying it, a tear slipped from Lance's eye and dripped to the ground as he hid his face. 

"Just... shut up Keith..." An awkward silence passed between them as Keith retreated to the pile he was leaning against before and watched Lance's shoulders shake. He watched as the poor boy sobbed quietly, whimpering when he hiccuped and jostled his injury.

"...Do you want to talk about it?" Keith's voice was quiet, only a whisper, but Lance sniffled and nodded after a few moments.

"I-if I do die..." that made Keith's blood grow cold. 

"I won't let you die Lance."

"Just... shut up Keith. If I do die... tell my family what I did. How I piloted Blue... How I helped defeat Zarkon... H-how I defended the universe." Keith bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

"Lance, I..."

"Promise me Keith." Blue eyes stared into Purple and Keith could tell Lance was deathly serious (Pun intended). 

After much internal debate, Keith nodded.

"I promise."

Lance sighed with relief and smiled as his eyes closed. "Good."

After a moment with no response, Keith panicked slightly and patted Lance on the cheek. "Hey, stay awake."

"Mmhmm, yeah I'm up, I'm up." He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again. "Sorry, it's just everything's a lil out of focus and it's making me dissy..."

"That's probably due to blood loss. I have a goo bar thing, eat some so you get a little strength back." He held out a solid green bar to Lance who looked at it with disgust.

"I'd rather not, thanks."

"Oh you will, or I'll force feed you and you'll choke to death instead." Keith held the bar close to Lance's mouth and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Wow, friendship goals right there." Lance sighed but nibbled at the bar regardless. 

A little while later the comms buzzed to life and the two boys listened intently. 

"Keith? Can you hear me? Where are you?"

"Pidge! We're in a colapsing building but I guess it's more of a pile of rubble now... It's hard to tell from the inside." Keith scratched his head and.looked at Lance who had the 'don't look at me' expression on his face.

"Jee wiz, Keith. What'd you do this time?" She was no doubt smirking but Keith rolled his eyes. 

"I see the signal from your armor. How's Lance?" Keith could hear the worry in her voice but didn't want to lie to her. 

"Not good. He's lost too much blood and he almost passed out on me again."

"Wait, what? AGAIN? What do you mean AGAIN??? KEITH I SWEAR-" Keith groaned and turned off his comms. Pidge could be so obnoxious when she yelled. 

"You hear that Lance? They're coming to get us." He paused, waiting for a response but was answered with silence. Keith went numb.

"Lance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way,
> 
> OH. MY. GODS. (TwT)  
> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT KUDOS AND TO THE TWO WHO LEFT COMMENTS!!! I now know how other authors on here feel. Your reactions are what drive us to create more!
> 
> P.s. I had to write a test in both English and World history before posting this and I feel like dying cause english was hard. (; - ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. I'm too lazy to write a chapter summary, I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEEEY *finger guns*
> 
> So I WAS going to post this yesterday, but it kinda sorta didn't exist. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy. Please leave comments!  
> (Only if you want to tho)

"Shit!" Keith again went over to Lance and shook him lightly.

"Come on buddy, wake up. Don't you dare die on me!" He searched for a pulse and smiled in thanks to whatever gods there may be when he felt one. He shook his friend harder, effectively waking him and releasing a triumphant laugh. 

"K-keith?" Lance's eyes were unfocused and he didn't seem to see Keith very well if at all.

"I'm right here! I'm right here Lance." He grabbed one of Lance's hands and took note of how he was limp.

"I... c-cold..." As if to prove himself, he shivered and tried to curl up but was stopped by Keith. 

"You can't do that Lance, you have to stay laying like this. I'm sorry that it's cold but I don't have a blanket or anything." He frowned and knit his eyebrows in sympathy.

"W-what ab-bout you?" 

Keith tilted his head, "me?"

Lance nodded. "Lay d-down too."

Oh, Keith thought. He meant use body heat.

"Yeah, if that's what you want." He laid down behind Lance and shuffled up close so his chest was against Lance's back. "You mean like this?"

Lance nodded a little and Keith put an arm under Lance's head so he could rest it. "Are you thirsty?"

Lance shook his head and nuzzled the crook of Keith's elbow. He put a hand on his stomach where the bandages were and bit his bottom lip. He tasted iron and his body was going numb. He could barely feel Keith against his back. 

A tear dripped onto Keith arm and he raised his head in alarm. "Lance?"

He put a hand on Lance's shoulder and he loosely grabbed it. Keith suddenly realized what Lance was thinking and decided the best thing to do was comfort him. He put his head down with his nose almost touching the other boy's neck. He closed his eyes as he laced their fingers together and hugged Lance from behind. 

"You'll be okay Lance. I promise you, you'll be okay." 

More tears hit Keith's arm as Lance cried quietly. Keith pressed his cheek against Lance's neck to add as much comfort to the hug as possible and sighed. "I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone, it's my fault you're hurt."

Lance shook his head, struggling to stay awake. Keith's grip on his hand got tighter.  
He wanted to say something, anything, to tell Keith it wasn't his fault but he couldn't. His mind was starting to feel numb too. 

"You can do it Lance, just hold on a little longer. Hold on for me." Keith was sounding more desperate by the second. Lance's responses were slight nods or shakes of his head and he was clearly losing the battle of staying awake.

"How about this? When we go to the castle we're putting you right into the healing pod and right after that we'll let you pick a planet where we can kick back and relax, hmm? What do you say?"

He watched for a response and frowned. Lance was still conscious but he wasn't responding now. Keith Laid his head down on the arm that was supporting Lance and tapped his forhead to the back of Lance's head. "Please stay with me... We need you, Voltron needs you."

They stayed like this for some moments before the comms came on again. 

"KEITH!" It was Allura.

"Yeah?" He responded quietly.

"We found you, we just need to remove some of the rubble that's blocking our way!"

"Hurry! I don't know how much longer Lance can wait. He's not responding anymore!" Keith shifted to get up but didn't let go of Lance's hand.

You'll be alright Lance, it's okay. They're almost here. You're not going to die." Although he directed it at Lance, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

Finally, a small head poked through a hole in the side of the room they were in and Pidge came through to join them. "Holy crap... Lance..." 

She grabbed first aid supplies from her own kit and redid the bandaging around Lance's wounds. Once she was done, she whistled a tune and Allura came in. 

She took in the scene and grabbed one end of the metal sheet Lance was laying on while Keith took the other end and they carefully lifted him off the ground.

"Thank you." Keith nodded at Allura and Pidge to show his appreciation.

"Anything for our friends" Pidge smiled and led the way through the tunnel they had made.

Once they got out, Hunk rushed forward and checked over Lance while Allura and Keith lowered him to the ground. 

"Hey Lance, can you hear me buddy? Come on, talk to me." He kept mumbling things as he slowly picked up the blue paladin bridal style. 

"How Long was Lance like this?" Asked Allura.

"I don't know. This is how I found him other than the two ends of the spear missing. I cut those off before I wrapped his wound." Allura nodded her understanding as they all made their way to the lions.

"Guys, we have to hurry. He's got half an hour at best." Pidge ran ahead and climbed into the green lion and preparing to leave.

"She has a point. Lance is bleeding through the bandages." Hunk drew their attention from the green paladin and they all hurried. Hunk put Lance in the yellow lion with him while Keith and Allura brought back the red lion. 

Hunk looked back at Lance. He was strapped firmly to a sort of bench in the yellow lion so that he wouldn't fall off. Looking closely he watched Lance's chest rise and fall, his breath hitching and weak.

"You'll be okay Lance, I promise. We'll fix you up good real quick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's gonna be one or two more chapters and that'll be it for my first story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is in a healing pod, everyone's overtired, snuggles and food, cute fluffy stuff, little bit of angst at the end. I can't summary rn my brain feels like mush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG!!! I had to deal with a barrage of school assignments and I applied for a job and chores and family and ugh. It was a mess.
> 
> This is the second last chapter cause I have a lil more that I wanna write but I wanted to separate it cause I felt it didn't flow as one chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy! :3

Warm... Why was it so warm?

"Am I dead?" Lance wondered. He opened his eyes and looked around with a gasp. He was standing in a meadow with soft green grass that swayed in a gentle breeze.

"How much longer is it going to take?"

Lance spun around. That sounded like Pidge... but she isn't here. He furrowed his brows and shook his head. That's not right. If he's dead he would be alone. Pidge wouldn't...

He panicked. "Pidge??"

He waited silently for a reply and heard the whispering echo of a laugh as if it were far away. Calling now for Hunk, he listened and heard an oven beep. 

"What the hell is happening...?"

He watchd as the white surrounding him began to take on the faint colour of a pastel purple and frowned. "Keith?" 

The colour faded along with the voices and other sounds as everything went dark.

__________________________________________

Keith sat in the infirmary staring at Lance. They had thankfully gotten him into a healing pod fairly quick, but they had needed to take out the shaft of the spear. 

They had all frozen when an unearthly shriek of pain was ripped from Lance's lips, but Coran quickly recovered as Allura activated one of the healing pods. If Lance hadn't been fully unconscious before, he definitely was now. 

Once they had taken off whatever armor they could, they put Lance in the pod. They didn't have time to clean his blood off of him so they just hoped to hope that it wouldn't terrify him more than the initial ordeal.

Looking at Lance made Keith shiver. Because he could see the wound through Lance's shattered armor,  he could watch it heal. He wasn't sure if it would leave a scar or not, but at this point he would rather see his friend with a scar than dead.

Hunk walked in not long after that thought arose, successfully shaking him out of his thoughts. "Hey Keith."

"Hey. What brings you here?" He didn't mean to sound depressed infront of Hunk, but figured that he had come to comfort him anyway. 

"Just thought I'd come check up on Lance..." He paused, "and you."

Keith nodded. He had expected as much. "That explains the plate of cookies you're trying to hide."

Hunk stiffened and laughed lightly. "Guess I can't really hide cookie smell huh?" 

Keith smirked in reply and patted the floor beside him in invitation. Hunk gladly obliged and sat cross legged beside him, putting a plate of blue cookies with purple chips between them.

"This supposed to be chocolate chip?"

"Yeah! Pidge said they tasted better than earth cookies." He smiled as Keith laughed and grabbed one. 

Taking a bite, Keith's eyes widened and he tried talking around the fist cookie as he grabbed another. "Theth are amathing!" 

Hunk laughed again. "Awesome, I got the Keith stamp of approval! I guess that means It's a good thing I grabbed a lot of ingredients on that planet."

Keith's expression darkened and Hunk realized his mistake. "Sorry..."

"No, it's not your fault. You were told to go back and get food once we freed the planet."

"Yeah, but still..."

"No buts Hunk. It's fine."

They sat in silence for a few moments until Pidge came in. "He still in there?"

"Yeah" the boys replied in unison.

Looking at pidge, it seemed as though she hadn't gotten much sleep for the three days while Lance was in the pod. Then again, none of them had. 

Keith had passed out on the second day and Coran had covered him with a blanket. In the kitchen, pidge had found hunk asleep leaning over a recipe on the counter. Hunk had found both Pidge and Coran sleeping in her makeshift lab. Allura was the only one who had actually made it to her bed but it was only because the mice were watching her constantly.

Pidge sat beside Keith on the other side and the two of them wrapped their arms around their friend and leader. "

He'll be okay Keith." Said Pidge.

"I know, I just can't bring myself to leave. I just..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say as they hugged him. Pidge's hair tickled his cheek as he sighed and leaned his head on hers.

Hunk smiled and pulled them close so he was hugging them both at the same time.

"On the bright side, the timer on the pod says he has only a few Vagras left." The two looked as well and they sat there waiting.

"What'll we do when he gets out?" Pidge looked up at the two boys. She and Keith were pretty much sitting in Hunk's lap now but neither was really complaining.

Hunk shrugged but tightened his grip on them a little bit. "We see how he feels and ask him what he remembers. He'll probably be pretty shaken up so we gotta comfort him as best we can." 

The two in his lap nodded and Keith yawned. "Honestly I hope he doesn't remember. He..." Keith stopped himself and frowned.

"What did he say Keith?" Hunk furrowed his brows. 

"He... told me to talk to his family. After he dies." Pidge gulped at this revelation and Keith lowered his shoulders.

"So... Lance thought he would die there. He really believed he wouldn't make it home." Pidge's bottom lip quivered at the thought of her friend accepting death, "what else did he say?"

"He told me to tell them about how he piloted Blue and helped defeat Zarkon... how he saved the universe..." Keith inhaled sharply, deeply disturbed by those words spoken only days ago still fresh in his mind.

There was another long silence before Pidge yawned and snuggled into Hunk and Keith. "Do you guys mind if I take a little nap? I wanna be awake when lance gets out. He'll be worried if we're all exausted without a good excuse."

"Yeah, of course. Go ahead Pidge." Hunk smiled as he pulled a blanket off of the central console he was leaning against. He wrapped it around the three of them and looked at Keith.

"What about you Keith?" He waited for a response and realized with a chuckle that Keith had passed out already.

"Sleep tight you guys." Hunk smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off as well.

__________________________________________

All was quiet in the castle. Allura had convinced Coran to sleep after finding him putting another blanket on the sleeping paladins and had gone to bed soon after with the mice. In the infirmary, Keith, Hunk and Pidge still slept together infront of Lance's pod.

With a hiss, the clear surface melted away and it's occupant stumbled out. With deep, shaky breaths he looked down and saw his shattered breastplate along with blood. His breath quickened in panic as he tried to peel it off unsuccessfully. He froze when he heard a snort and looked over to see three of his friends sleeping there peacefully. He took a step towards them and opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself before turning and running out of the infirmary. 

He ran, not really sure where he was going, until he found himself on the observation deck. At some point on the way here he had managed to discard his ruined armor and now sat in a torn undershirt, shivering from both cold and fear.

When he saw the hole in his armor it had felt like a slap in the face. He wiped his eyes and sniffled as he shivered, absently putting a hand over the spot where he remembered feeling the spear inside his abdomen. His breath shook at the ghost of the feeling and he choked out a quiet sob. He thought he had died.

"Lance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment and Kudos!
> 
> Also, who do you think found Lance? Comment your guess!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF BECAUSE YES
> 
> Also our boy needs love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO, I'M NOT DEAD.  
> Thx for asking though.
> 
> I'm sorry. I have many an excuse that I could tell you -that ARE true thank you very much- but I don't think you guys really care tbh.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU *Blows kisses because you all deserve love and affection*
> 
> I know I'm being weird, but I'm tired so YEET.  
> Pls read the chapter tho. Thanks!

"Lance?" 

He stiffened at the sound of his name but relaxed quickly after. "Hey Hunk. Sorry, did I wake you up when I got out of the pod? You all looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you."

Hunk frowned as he watched Lance rub at his eyes, trying to hide how he's feeling from his friend. He slowly made his way towards Lance as he spoke, "Nah, you didn't wake me. Actually, the mice did. They were tickling my nose with their tails and I woke myself up by sneezing."

Lance didn't say anything for a few moments then nodded. "What about Pidge and Keith?"

"Nah, they're still out cold. I just kind of shimmied out from under them and leaned them against the central console with the blankets on top." He paused and a slight smirk played cross his lips, "did you know that Keith snores sometimes?"

Lance shook his head and let silence consume them. With an audible sigh of brotherly concern, Hunk nudged his friend and smiled as Lance slowly leaned onto him. Hunk lifted his arm up and hugged his friend sideways as Lance curled his legs up close and pressed against the warmth that was his friend's side.

"Hunk?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever thought you were going to die for real?"

Hunk furrowed his brows. Was that what was upsetting Lance? 

"Well, you are kind of asking the guy who's afraid of a lot of things and worries all the time, but no. I've never really believed that one of us would die."

"I did."

They were both silent, letting that sink in.

"You didn't die though Lance. You're still here, you're still with us. You're alive."

Lance leaned his head against Hunk's shoulder and took a shaky breath. 

"I don't know what happened. I felt myself fading and I just..." he paused, hesitant with how to put his thoughts into words, "accepted it."

Hunk was quiet as he listened, unsure of how to reply.

"I lost feeling in my limbs and I got so tired... I told Keith to talk to my family when everyone got back to Earth because I thought my fight was over. I was done."

He put his head on his knees and Hunk wrapped his other arm around him as he pulled them closer together. 

"It's okay Lance," he soothed.

"How could this be okay?" He asked, his voice barely over a whisper.

Hunk was stumped. How was he supposed to convince him of that? He wanted to reassure his best friend but didn't know how to. He rubbed one of Lance's arms, the one farthest from him, and sighed again.

"I honestly don't know. I just know I'm happy you're alive. I don't know where I would be without you as my friend. The team would fall apart no doubt."

"How would the team fall apart?"

"It's just who you are as a person, you know?" Lance gave him a dubious look before he continued, "you're playful and fun but you also know when to be respectful and show strength. You've got a great balance between playful and serious and have a nack for bringing people together and defusing bad situations."

"You make me sound like Shiro."

"Because in some ways, the two of you are a lot alike. Maybe more than even he and Keith. I think the main difference between you two is the experience and knowledge of different things and maybe maturity in some cases." Hunk snickered as lance smiled and elbowed him lightly.

There was another silence but this was much more optimistic as the two sat comfortably feeling warm inside thanks to their breif conversation.

After a while, Lance shivered and rubbed the spot where the spear had pierced him. 

Hunk gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"Just... hard to believe that about 2 days and a few hours ago I had a spear sticking out of me right here. I can almost feel it still there. Like a ghost of the wound." He got rid of that thought as he shook his hand in front of himself.

"If I go to my room will you come with me?"

Hunk blinked and watched his friend for any sort of hint. "Do you want me to?"

Lance nodded slightly, embarrassed and watched Hunk get up suddenly feeling colder than he had been earlier. He smiled when his friend crouched in front of him to give him a piggy back ride.

"Ready? I'll take you to your room. Just relax, okay? I'll tuck you in if you fall asleep on my back."

Lance scoffed but climbed on regardless as he yawned. "I don't know what you're talking about, I've never done such a thing. What's with this wild accusation?"

Hunk laughed at his friend's tone and sarcasm as he stood to his full height while holding Lance. "Off and running like a herd of turtles." 

Lance smiled again at the comment and leaned his head on the back of Hunk's shoulder. They enjoyed the walk to Lance's room in companionable silence before the door opened and Hunk eased him off of his back and onto the bed.

"There you go. Feeling any better?" Hunk gave a concerned smile as he watched Lance lay down. He pulled the blankets up over his friend as he waited for a reply.

"A little," he paused for a moment. "Thanks Hunk. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

He smiled as Hunk grinned at him and chuckled before pulling up a chair beside the bed.

"Mind if I stay here till you fall asleep?"

"No."

"Okay. Good night Lance."

"Good night Hunk."

Hunk folded his arms and leaned on the bed to use them as a pillow while Lance rolled onto his side to face his friend. He fell asleep quickly as Hunk began telling him some children's story about nature them spewing random information about different recipes he's tried. Once Lance had drifted off, Hunk watched him until he himself had to consciously keep his eyes open and dozed off in his seat.

 

A few hours later the door opened to reveal two figures in the door. 

"Looks like Hunk took care of him while we were out."

"Yeah."

"Let's go in."

"Wait, Pidge-"

Keith tried to stop her but she went in anyway. He watched as she climbed onto the foot of Lance's bed and curled up between him and the wall while hugging him from behind. Keith smiled at how much they looked like siblings before sitting at the foot of the bed and leaning his head against the wall. 

They too quickly fell asleep and the group was joined by two Alteans the next morning when they couldn't be found anywhere else in the castle. They stood in the doorway and watched the human paladins wake slowly before Lance realized everyone was crowded in his room.

"Guys? What is everyone doing in my room?" 

After a short pause, he was tackled with a group hug. 

"We're sorry Lance." Said Pidge

"What? There's no need to apologize, you guys did nothing wrong."

"Please don't scare us like that ever again." 

"Sorry Allura..." Lance rubbed the back of his head as everyone loosened their grip enough for him to move.

"We love you Lance."

He looked at Hunk and smiled as his gaze shifted from one friend to another. When he looked back to Hunk he had tears in his eyes and sniffled quietly. The group all hugged him again as he began crying, a few of their own tears escaping as well, and enjoyed the comfort they offered each other. 

Lance, despite having felt horrible the night before, felt joyful beyond words as he cried in the arms of his dearest friends.

"I love you guys too."

 

THE END!  
La Fin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO??? DID Y'ALL LIKE IT???
> 
> Please leave comments if you wanna suggest things I could write or do something else that I could see on my account thingy. I haven't really explored it yet, but I'm sure there's other ways to talk than through comments alone. 
> 
> If you liked the chapter or the story as a whole, please leave Kudos! This story is 100% made at night when my brain is only half functional and I have not re-read any of this. In all honesty I'm afraid too lol. Anywho, yeah! Goodnight guys! Comments are welcome!


	6. Feed me some ideas bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need ideas and I want help.

Okay... I need help if anyone is willing. I want to write another story because you guys seemed to like this one a lot, so maybe you could feed me some headcanons or something? I just need ideas to get my gears turning and your responces are what kept me motivated with this first story, so I hope some of you respond.

The ideas you send me could be headcanons, story prompts, things you would like to happen, concepts, etc. Go wild. Now, obviously I wouldn't be able to use all of them in one story if there's lots, but I can sure as hell try to stitch 'em together somehow, right?

Thank you again to everyone who supported this story and I hope you guys respond in the comments!


End file.
